In the United States, airfield lighting is the subject of regulation by the Federal Aviation Administration (“FAA”). For example, runway and taxiway signs must conform to the “Specification for Runway and Taxiway Signs,” published by the FAA in Advisory Circular 150/5345-44K. Power for such lighting is outlined in the FAA Specification, and is available in the form of constant RMS current of 2.8 A to 6.6 A via constant current regulators (“CCR”). Conventional LED lighting drivers take power from a CCR loop and convert it to feed LEDs at a constant current. In order for this topology to work, LEDs electrically connected to and driven by a lighting driver must connected in series (the LEDs are series connected with each other to form a string). Where multiple parallel strings of series LEDs are used, previous systems powered each string of LEDs using a separate lighting driver.